milomurphyslawfandomcom-20200223-history
Milo Murphy's Halloween Scream-A-Torium!
"Milo Murphy's Halloween Scream-A-Torium!" is the 35th episode in the first season of Milo Murphy's Law. It aired on October 7, 2017. It serves as the series' first Halloween episode. Milo has turned a decommissioned truck into a haunted house for Halloween, inviting Sara, Melissa and Zack inside. However, it turns out Zack has had so many scares in his life that a lot of Halloween scares don't frighten him anymore. Meanwhile, Dakota and Cavendish discover it's the last Halloween ever and decide to make the most of it. Plot Part 1 Milo turned a decommissioned truck into a haunted house for Halloween and invited his sister and friends to check it out. Zack states that he outgrew Halloween. The first "scare" was Diogee in the costume Brigette made for him to wear to Veggie Fest. Meanwhile, Dakota and Cavendish discuss Halloween and how it vanished out of existence sometime in the early twenty-first century. The two decide to have a good time that night and learn about the holiday. Back at the haunted house, only Sara is freaked out and it starts to move. Elliot sees the truck and rides after it on his bike. After Zack decides to see what's going on he walks out of the back, which is over a cliff, and is soon joined by Milo. The segment ends with a cliff-hanger. (Literally.) Part 2 Milo and Zack pull the truck to safety with a grappling hook and are met by Elliot, who says they committed almost twenty safety violations. The truck then heads downhill backwards and through eight different warehouses. Dakota realizes he lost the time grenade, then Cavendish realizes that they are the reason Halloween no longer exists in their time. So they track down the kid who now has the device — easier said than done. The truck then lands in the courtyard of Jefferson County Middle School, improving the party planned by Mort and Chad. The time travelers finally find the time grenade and Dakota manages to disarm it, but not before accidentally sending him and Cavendish to ancient Rome. Dakota succeeds in saving Halloween but inadvertently takes away February twenty-ninth so that it only occurs once every four years, creating leap years. Back in Milo's time, Zack has finally learned to enjoy Halloween again. Then his dad shows up in a fish costume. After Zack runs off, Elliot compliments Marcus' costume. Transcript Songs *"The Last Halloween" Gallery Notes International Airings * July 30, 2018 (Southeast Asia) * March 13, 2019 (Ukraine) * March 29, 2019 (Hungary)https://www.gyerek-vilag.tk/2019/02/a-disney-csatorna-marciusi-ujdonsagai.html * May 5, 2019 (Latin America) Trivia *TV guides, episode listings on the official Disney ABC Press website, and official episode releases on iTunes and Amazon list this episode as "Milo's Halloween Scream-A-Torium!", despite the title card including Milo's last name. *This is the series' third hour long special. ("Missing Milo", "Fungus Among Us") This is also the series' first holiday special. *Given its production code (119), this episode likely takes place before Fungus Among Us (which production code is 121), despite airing after it. *The characters' costumes are as follows: **Milo: Vampire ***In the initial storyboards, Milo was going to be a zombie.http://imaginashon.tumblr.com/post/170624560362/some-boards-from-milo-murphys-halloween In the episode, Milo makes a comment about deciding not to go with the zombie costume, which may be referencing these original storyboards. **Melissa: Witch **Sara: Doctor Zone **Elliot: Allosaurus **Vinnie Dakota: The Industrial Revolution **Balthazar Cavendish: Giraffe **Diogee: Broccoli **Marcus Underwood: Fish **Mort: Mummy **Chad: Pirate **Martin Murphy: Orange with fangs *Fourth episode to feature Milo's name in the title ("Going the Extra Milo", "Missing Milo", "World Without Milo"). *On the telephone poles that take off the truck's mirrors, there's a poster of a missing bike. It may be a running joke from the missing bike posters in the Phineas and Ferb episode "Summer Belongs to You!". *Many of the extras seen trick-or-treating also appeared in various Phineas and Ferb episodes. Some notable examples are: **'"Drusselsteinoween"': the constantly enamored Marie Antoinette and the girl that Heinz Doofenshmirtz identified as the Princess of Meatland. **'"Nerds of a Feather"': the unnamed Pinhead Pierre actress is dressed as a Finkie (although colored differently) and one a Speckie girl in pink and white armor. *Milo and Zack's friend handshake was not in the original script and was added by Ashley Michelle Simpson during storyboarding.https://twitter.com/AshMichelleSims/status/962001244905603072 *This is the first episode to have a different title card style. *3rd time Dakota sings ("We're Going to the Zoo", "Perchance to Sleepwalk") *Sara is freaked out by: **Squeaking **Shaking **Mr. Drako **Dracula **Uncontrolled movement **Diogee wriggling inside a zombie astronaut dummy Continuity * The "you don't know everything about me" line is used again (Worked Day). Allusions *''Phineas and Ferb: In the music sequence of "The Last Halloween", as Dakota and Cavendish are seen switching between different costumes, two costumes they wear are based on the titular characters respectively. **A kid is seen wearing a Perry the Platypus costume. **When Savannah emerges from the snowdrift she is dressed as The Greasy ''Grievance Girl from "Happy Birthday, Isabella" and "Night of The Living Pharmacists". *''Young Frankenstein: The way Vinnie Dakota pronounces "Frankenstein" in ''The Last Halloween is similar to how Dr. Frederick Frankenstein wants his name to be pronounced in the film. Instead of "Frank-en-stine", he pronounces it "Frank-en-shteen". *''IT'' - Brick resembles Pennywise the Clown after emerging from the snow. *''The Rings'' - Savannah resembles the main antagonist of the movie after walking out of the snow. *''Little Red Riding Hood'' - During "The Last Halloween", Dakota is dressed up as Little Red Riding Hood and Cavendish dressed up as the wolf. *''Groucho glasses'' - Cavendish and Dakota used Groucho glasses as their first costumes at an elderly woman's house. *''Paul Bunyan'' - Dakota dressed up as a lumberjack and Cavendish dressed up as an ox while as one of their various costumes to trick or treat at the same house. *''Little Bo Peep'' - During "The Last Halloween", Cavendish is dressed up as Little Bo Peep and Dakota dressed up as a sheep. *''Sabrina the Teenage Witch'' - Melissa is dressed as a witch. This may be a reference to Sabrina the Teenage Witch as her voice actor is Sabrina Carpenter. *''The Loud House'' - Mr. Drako appearing out of nowhere and scaring Sara is similar to Lucy Loud, one of the main characters of the Nickelodeon cartoon who appears out of nowhere and scares anyone around her. *''Julius Caesar'' - In Shakespeare's play, a soothsayer tells Caesar to "beware the Ides of March", just like Dakota does in the episode. Errors *When Dakota is singing on the porch of the first house, as he turns his head after saying, "What a racket?" the iris of his left eye remains stationary for a moment before snapping back into his eye. Cast and Characters *Al Yankovic as Milo Murphy *Mekai Curtis as Zack Underwood *Sabrina Carpenter as Melissa Chase *Dee Bradley Baker as Diogee *Kate Micucci as Sara Murphy *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Balthazar Cavendish *Dan Povenmire as Vinnie Dakota *Gargoyle *Christian Slater as Elliot Decker *Greg Cipes as Mort Schaeffer *Django Marsh as Chad Van Coff *Phil LaMarr as Marcus Underwood *Diedrich Bader as Martin Murphy *Michael Culross as Kyle Drako *Julius Caesar *Brett Dalton as Brick *Savannah *Eileen Underwood References vi:Milo Murphy's Halloween Scream-A-Torium Category:Specials Category:M Category:Holiday episodes Category:Featured Article